1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical appliance having a maneuverable and rotatable cord attached to the handle of the appliance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair care appliance, for example a hair dryer, having a maneuverable cord, connected to the end of the handle, and wherein the cord rotates or swivels freely about the connection.
2. Description of Related Art
The hair dryer is one of the most useful appliances in hairdressing. Hair dryers serve at least two primary functions. One function is to dry wet hair and the other is to facilitate hair styling. As more and more consumer attention is focused on the art of hair design and the growing hairdressing field, so too has consumer attention increased in hair design implements, such as the new dryer.
Current hair care appliance designs have an end handle portion of the appliance that is rigidly fixed to the electrical cord. During operation, the hair care appliance is moved at varying angles and/or directions to facilitate grooming or styling. This angular, or twisting, movement often results in the formation of knots, tangles, and kinks along the electrical cord. Such knotting results in several disadvantages. One is that the life of the appliance is reduced due to stress on the electrical cord which causes the interior copper wires to bend and break. Further, the maneuverability of the appliance is decreased as the cord becomes knotted. The angular movements along the electrical cord also applies force to the plug thereby loosening the connection and resulting in an unstable electrical supply. Accordingly, the operational efficiency of the hair care appliance is reduced. In addition, typical devices having moveable cords to minimize stress incur a tremendous amount of sparking or arcing when elevated wattage levels are employed.
Therefore, it would be an advantage in the art of personal care appliances to provide for an electrical appliance, for example a hair dryer, having an electrical cord that rotates freely at the base of the appliance handle, to minimize, if not completely eliminate, the twisting, knotting and kinking of the electrical cord that typically occurs during operation of the appliance. In addition, it would be a further advantage to provide for an appliance that minimizes stress to the electrical cord while at the same time, utilizes elevated wattage levels.